Echoes Of War
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Anabell Smith finds a photo album of the flock in her grandma's attic."This is the tale of six kids, and the troubles they face," AU Fax, Niggy, Gella. Warning inside
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is going to be a long fic. **

**Warnings: AU, violence, torture, war. These apply to the entire story.**

**Pairings: Fax, Niggy, Gella.**

**So this AU (alternate universe) and the whole thing is that the flock escaped without Jeb's help, and their escape has started a war. Colorado is one country fighting against New York. Colorado is out to capture the flock, New York is fighting for them to be free from Japan and Colorado. Yup.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

* * *

The attic was dusty, hot, and crowded with boxes filled to the brim with memories. Anabell Smith slowly sifted through discarded trinkets.

She had barely been up here ten minutes, and she was already sweating, despite her tank top and short shorts. It was the middle of summer, not the smartest time of year to explore the ancient treasure cove, but Anabell had already set her mind on this task.

The brown haired girl waded her way through a box of old China plates when she found an old wooden crate that was obviously hand carved. Angels and unicorns were scattered all across it's surface. The cherub's faces were so expressive and their bodies so well defined it looked as though they were going to fly out of the very wood. The unicorns were detailed down right to the rings in their horns. Not a single one looks alike. Anabell slowly lifted the lid and gasped at the beautiful silk kimono she knew her mother wore on her wedding day. Resisting the urge to try on the gorgeous garment, the teen pulled the kimono out. Her face molded into a look of confusion. Settled in the bottom of the celestial trunk was a book. Anabell slowly reached down and picked it up. It was made of thick, maroon leather. Upon opening it, Anabell realized it was a photo album. On the front page, which was made of normal paper and had no pictures on it, was a scrawled poem, rolling in beautiful cursive.

_"So spread your wings and fly,  
reach up and touch the sky,  
live your life,  
and even through strife,  
keep holding on,  
maybe our trouble will become an intervention,  
and we'll finally be able to find ourselves"_

Anabell didn't fully understand the poem, but the words alone were beautiful.

She turned the page to see a picture of six kids. The oldest looking girl seated in an old fashion chair. She had short blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She had a small girl in her lap. The child's hair was a lighter blonde, and her eyes gleamed like sapphires. Her pink lips were stretched into an innocent smile. Standing behind the two girls were two teenage had long black hair, and brown eyes so dark the were almost black, but his skin was super pale. Beside the dark haired youth was a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, but they still help awareness. The two young men made such a stark contrast standing side by side, it was amazing. On the floor in front of the first girl were two children that were even more different. The girl had a light brown skin town that almost matched the first girl's eyes perfectly. Her hair looked like an untameable mass of tangles and snares, but for some reason, it worked on the dark-skinned girl. The boy had hair that was a shade lighter than the oldest girl, but a shade lighter than the blue eyed girl's. It was obvious he and the smallest girl were related in some way.

"Anabell? Where are you?"

Anabell blinked as her grandmother's voice drifted up to her from in the house.

"In the attic looking at a photo album!" Anabell hollered back.

"Well, bring it down and we'll look at it together. I've made lemonade!" At the mention of her grandmother's marvelous lemonade, Anabell realized just how thirsty she was. The girl gathered up the book, and quickly exited the attic. After she put the ladder back in it's place, she ambled to the living room, relishing in the awesomeness of air-conditioning. When Anabell made it to the small room, her grandmother was already there. The youth sat the photo album on the table her grandmother had sat the lemonade on.

"I should have known you would find this one." The elder whispered, smiling. When she caught the uncomprehening gaze, she elaborate, "Your mother found this when she was about your age too. Do you want to know the story behind these pictures?"

Anabell nodded vigorously, desperate to know the children in the picture.

One pale pink nail tapped the oldest girl's face, the first on Anabell had noticed.

"This is Max. Stubborn, strong, and fearless. She was the most wonderful person I ever knew. She was fierce loyal, and protective. She was alos the leader."

"Grandma, how did you know her?" Anabell couldn't help but blurt.

"All in good time, my child. Now, the girl in her lap is Angel. Innocent, wise, and loving. Max was practically Angel's mom. This-" her finger moved to the dark haired boy," is Fang. He was Max's right hand man. Without him, Max probably would have lost her marbles. The boy next to him is Iggy. That boy was such a pyro, it was scary at times. He was blind, as I'm sure you can tell from his eyes." The bony hand trailed down to point at the dark skinned girl with hair issues. "Nudge. I swear she could talk for days. But she was lovable, for sure. The blonde boy is Gasman, or Gazzy. He was just as much of a pyro as Iggy was. He's Angel brother. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Yes! Please!" Anabell urged.

"Very well. This is the tale of six kids, and the troubles they face."

* * *

**Alrighty. That's the prologue. Woo.**


	2. Of Cameras and Caresses

**Well, I got five reviews, so I decided to update. Yay. **

**Warnings (this chapter): Niggy. Hints of Fax**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO MAGGIE! She guessed correct as to who the grandma is.**

**Anyway, on with story!**

* * *

Anabell flipped the page to see the next picture. The image appeared to have been taken in a forest somewhere, and all the kids, excluding Angel, were gathered around the crudely built fire, and all looked deep in discussion. No one seemed to be aware that their picture was being taken.

"They had just escaped the School, a horrible, horrible place that did experiments on children. They were worth millions a piece. They had just been sold to a foreign country. Their escape started a war. God only knows how in the world Angel got a camera, but thank goodness she did. Otherwise, no one would know their story from their viewpoint. This picture was taken in California, a providence of Colorado at the time"

--

Angel grinned as she snapped a picture of the flock gathered around the flickering flames, talking about where they thought they were.

"Angel! Where in the world?" Max exclaimed, obviously catching sight of the small digital camera in Angel's hands.

"That's for to know!" She replied cheekily. "When we get through with all this, these will be mementos!" Max rolled her eyes, but slowly sat back down.

"So what's our plan, boss?"Iggy asked, twirling a branch between his fingers.

"Get to New York. They're on our side. Maybe we'll be able to get help there."

"But New York is so far away!" Nudge shrieked, her brown eyes growing wide.

"We can make it. I know we can."

Max stuck out her fist for a tap, and slowly everyone joined in.

"FOR THE FLOCK!" They all cried in unison, before everyone dissipated to go lay down.

--

"New York!? That _is_far! How are they going to make it?" Anabell questioned.

Her grandma smirked before tapping another picture. Anabell was shocked to see the group spread out in a line, wings out.

"They could go slightly faster than most."

Anabell noted that Max's hair was super long, braided in pigtails down to her waist. In the first picture, it had been shorter, and she hadn't been able to see the length in the last picture.

--

Angel fiddled with the camera's timer for a second before running over to her place in line and snapping out her wings. A flash went off, indicating the picture had been captured.

The youngest of the flock scurried over and picked up the camera again, and grinned.

"Looks awesome! You guys wanna see?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll work just fine for me!" Iggy called, but her was grinning. Everyone gathered around Angel to see the picture that had been taken.

Max nodded her approval and then looked up at the sun to guesstimate to time.

"Everyone pack up! We're moving out!"

Soon the flock was in the air, laughing, playing, swooping around in the wet cloud they were flying in for coverage. Even Fang was smiling and joining in occasionally.

The sky grew dark quickly, but the winged children didn't stop until it was absolutely necessary. They were all so tired that dinner was, for once, a near silent event, with the exception of occasional sounds which came from eating, and a round of laughter when Gazzy fell asleep _in_ his food. Soon, the only two left awake were Max and Fang.

"Are we going to make it?"Max whispered, leaning into Fang. One of the pale boys arms came up around tan shoulders.

"We will."

The different shades of brown meet, and soon Max offers a small smile, and Fang presses a kiss to her forehead.

--

"Aw! That's so sweet! Are they together?"

The elder smiled, but shook her head in a negative fashion.

"They are destined for each other." Anabell said with a finalizing nod, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her grandma chuckled and pointed to another picture.

It wasn't Fang and Max like Anabell had expected, instead it was of Nudge and Iggy. Iggy had his fingertips on the girl's face, as if feeling instead of seeing, and Nudge's eyes were closed.

--

They were getting closer and closer to their destination.

"Uh...Nudge?" The dark-skinned girl turned towards the blind boy who had called her name. "Can I feel your face, to, you know, 'see' what it looks like?"

"Sure." Nudge wasn't exactly sure what she was agreeing to, but for Iggy, she would do anything.

His hands started at her cheeks, and then slowly moved to skim over her closed eyelids.

In the part of her mind that wasn't completely captivated by Iggy's caress-like touch, she heard a faint _click_, and realized it was probably Angel snapped a picture. Soft footsteps hurried away.

"Your beautiful." Iggy breathed before pressing a kiss to her lips. Nudge decided nothing had felt more perfect.

&&

Angel ran past the small clump of trees Nudge and Iggy were behind to find Max. She found the leader building a fire for later that night. They had stopped early this night for a respite.

"Max! Look!" Angel pumped her legs harder until she was right in front of Max. Se thrust the camera forward, waiting for her mother figure to look at it. When Max did, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Finally." At Angel's perplexed look, Max stated, "Iggy and Nudge have been dancing around each other for much too long. It's about time one of them did something." A smirk settled on the young woman's face. "Nice pic, Ang."

--

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Anabell smiled.

"Yes, Iggy was closet romantic for sure."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. It'll probably take longer for the next chapter, as it's not completely done yet.**


	3. Of Injuries, and New Friends

**I got it done!**

* * *

Anabell smiled as her grandma patted the picture one last time before turning the page.

This image was different than all the others The picture was not of a flock member at all, rather it was a young girl with long chestnut hair. It was obvious she was was running away, but she was looking back over shoulder at the camera with terrified green eyes. Anabell thought for a moment she was scared of the flock, but the look in those eyes showed she was concerned also.

"That girl was the first person to care for the flock other than each other."

--

"There they are! Shoot at ready! Don't kill, just injure enough to capture!" The harsh whisper snapped Max out of her light sleep.

She lept to her feet, and started waking her charges.

"Get up! U and A NOW!" Everyone woke up at the panicked shout.

Max was the last to take off, and as she flapped her wings for the first time, a gunshot rang out and a rossette of blood appeared on her blouse. She didn't even waver in her flaps.

They flew for hours. Max had her hand pressed over her wound, which was still oozing blood. Once the leader thought they were far enough away, she ordered everyone to land.

Max immediatly collapsed. Iggy dropped to his knees beside her, and his hand ghosting over her injury.

"She's lost too much blood." He whispered.

"I-I bet my mom could help. She's a vet." Fang was immediatly up, and moving towards the girl."I know who you are, and I'm on your side. Please, if she keeps bleeding,she'll die.

A silence followed the statement that clung to everyone like a wet blanket. At that moment, Fang realized that they didn't have any other options. He turned to where Iggy was crouched over Max. With a quick tap on the shoulder, Iggy stood, and moved to the side. Fang scooped up the injured girl in his arms bridal style, and turned once again the face the non-flock member.

"Everyone follow... Her." He commanded.

"Ella Martinez is my name." The girl replied, before turning on her heel and walking into the forest. The flock shared hesitant looks before following

They had been walking about ten minutes when a pained wail was heard. Everyone was shocked to find it had come from Max. She sounded close to tears. The very sound tore Fang's heart in two.

"Go get your mom! Tell her Max was shot, and needs immediate help! Go!"

Ella nodded before turning and running. She shot one last look over her shoulder at the huddle of kids.

Angel had no idea what possessed her to take a picture, she just did. She pulled the camera out and snapped a quick photo.

&&

Finally, after what felt like hour later, but was of course only about six minute later, Ella and her mother came running up.

After cleaning up the wound, extracting, and making impromptu stitches, Dr.M, as she had told the flock to call her, declared Max would be just fine

"She just can't fly,or do anything strenuous for a few days."

Fang nodded.

"Alright, if you ever need me, here's my cell number." She pushed a piece of paper into Fang's hand, and the pale boy immediatly slid it into his pocket.

"We'll leave you alone then. Come on, Ella. Stay safe."

--

Anabell stared at the picture. Those green eyes were so familiar, shejust couldn't place where she had seen them before. And then it clicked.

"Your Ella, aren't you, grandma?"

"Very good. Yes, I am."

"Martinez changed after you married gramps, huh?"

A sadness coated her grandma's emerald pools, and Anabell immediatly felt bad for bringing up her deceased grandfather, who had died before she was born.

"He was a great man, your grandfather. These are some of the best pictures I ever hadof him."

Anabell wanted to ask which was her grandfather, but she was sure her grandma would tell her in time.

Ella sighed deeply, before turning the page, and pointing to another picture. This one made the youth laugh.

Fang was in the air with a sour-faced Max laying in his arms. One arm was looped behind her knees, and the other supporting her back.

--

"I'm fine, you guys! I can fly!" Max shouted, squirming in Fang's arms.

"Not according to Dr.M. You got _shot_. Not stop wriggling or I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't drop me."

"Doesn't mean I can't threaten to." Max stuck out her tongue, then yelped when Fang suddenly flew forward.

"FANG!" The girl shrieked, locking her arms around his neck, and burying her head in the pale skin of his neck.

**_'Max? Fang's thinking about you.'_** Angel's soft voice rang through the blonde girl's head.

**_'Probably about how heavy I am.'_** She thought back.

**_'No! About how nice you feel in his arms!'_** Max felt her face heat up slightly. Angel giggled out loud, making Nudge look at her in confusion.

"What's so funny, Ang?" The dark skinned girl asked her best friend.

"Nothing, Nudge!" She managed to giggle out. Once she got her laughter under control, she inquired, "What were saying?"

This snapped the puzzled girl out of her trance, and she continued what she had been saying.

Max rolled her eyes, but remained silent the rest of the flight, with only one thought running through her head.

_'How good I feel in his arms?'_

_--_

"Angel can read minds?" Anabell asked, shocked.

"Yes, and often meddled in business that wasn't hers to meddling in." Ella answered.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! Woowoo!**


	4. Of Bombs and First Flights

**About time, huh guys?**

**Well, this is basically a filler. The action starts next chapter.**

**And after the next few chapters, you can't hate me. It will all turn out just fine. /winks/**

* * *

Anabell smiled at the thought of Fang thinking of Max.

"That's sweet!" She murmured before taking a long drink of her lemonade. But when her grandma turned the page, the sweet drink quickly spurted through her nose, dripping down her face and onto her deep purple tank top.

"What happened?" She sputtered, mopping up her face with a hanky her grandma offered her.

"Iggy discovered his talent."

The flock was in the picture, all except for Angel, all were flying in a cloudless blue sky that was the same shade as Angel's eyes. But that wasn't what the scene so funny. It was the fact that all six were covered in black soot. Everyone in the shot was grinning, but Iggy's was the biggest and brightest.

--

"Fly away!"

There wass no where to hide this time. The School had made new soldiers, they were wolfish creatures with wings like the flock.

The flock soared through the cky as quickly as possible, but they still weren't fast enough.

Iggy had the scary glint in his unseeing eyes, and was making motions for us all to move back, and they all listened.

Suddenly, something went flying through the air, heading right for their attackers.

The wolf-like creatures all laugh until the bomb explodes.

I wave of grayish-black smoke engulfs the winged children. Soon the smoke clears, and Max notices everyone is gray from all the ash. everyone grins at the terrified grins of the falling predators.

"I hope that hurt!" Nudge shouted, pumping a dark fist in the air.

A flash fills everyone's vision, and slowly all eyes swivel Angel and the camera nestled snugly in her hand.

"That was awesome, Ig!" Gazzy cheered, grinning nearly as wide as Iggy himself.

"Maybe we should keep flying." Fang suggested, a small smile dancing on his lips, and twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be best." Max agreed.

Everyone continued flying, smiles lighting up their faces.

--

"A bomb? Where did he learn to build one? Why was he carrying it?!"

"He always said he wasn't sure if it would work, but that it would be a good defense." Ella answered.

Anabell giggled.

The next picture was Max with a distressed look on her face.

"Oh, I forget everytime that these are out of order! This picture happened before the bomb one. This was the first time Max flew after her injury."

--

"Why do I have to take off first?" Max whined, her tan arms crossed over her chest with a defiant look on her face.

"That way if you fall, someone can catch you." Fang reasoned.

Max sighed, she knew she was losing this battle. With an almighty flourish of her wings, she pushed herself into the air.

'I don't know why they're all so worried. It doesn't even hurt!' Max thought to herself crossly.

'We worry about you! How would Fang react if you got hurt again?' Angel's sweet voice rang out theough her head.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Her only answer was a giggle.

Then, Max's rhythme got mixed up, making the leader wobble slightly, and a panicked look to flit across her features.

And of course, at that very moment, Angel snapped a picture.

"You're cruel." Max stated once she was flying normal again.

Her family only laughed.

--

"Everyone sees Max and Fang belong together!" Anabell squeeled, making Ella smile.

"Angel was one of the first people to catch on. I took this next picture." A sudden sad, haunted look entered Ella's sparkling emerald pools as she flipped the page.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It just didn't sound good, and still doesn't to me, but oh well. If you want more update info, go to my LJ, there's a link on my profile. I'll add you as a friend if you tell me your following this story or any of my others...**


	5. Of Long Days and Woeful Nights

**

* * *

**

The next few chapters are pretty sad. But not all is as it seems. /Winks/ Just give it time!

**Also, go check out my profile to see the latest update on Cembra's hacker. **

**This chapter is for my SS who has been absolutely awesome on helping me with this story. I luff you EA!**

* * *

The next picture was totally opposite the one that came before it. This image had a sad, miserable feel to it. Everyone except for Angel was captured in the imaged.

"I thought you took this picture?" Anabell questioned.

"I did. That was when Angel went missing."

--

They were being chased again, nothing new really.

"Split up!" Max shrieked, her voice echoing through the trees. Everyone split and went inm different directions. They had been staying in this forest for about two days as a wuick resting point, and had discovered a cave they would use for a safe point, should anything happen. Max was just worried she wouldn't be able to find it again.

AS the leader swerved through the twisted, thick tree trunks, she heard several resounding thuds, signalling that the Erassers, and she and the flock had taken to calling them, had slammed into the trees she had narrowly avoided. Pained yelp, screams, and shouts accomanied the thuds, proving her hypothesis correct. There were more sounds of pain, and thumps from alll around her, proving her flock was also fairing wether well in the dense, dark forest.

When Max finally reached the well-hidden cave, Nudge was already there, and she had jumped to her feet when the blonde came in. When she realized who it was, she relaxed out of her fighting stance, and sat back down on the dusty cave floor.

Several hours passed, and slowly the rest of the flock arrived. Everyone except Angel. It grew later and later, and soon twilight turned to complete nighttime.

**_'Angel?'_** Max had already tried calling out to the smaller blonde with her mind several times, and each time had gotten the same result; nothing.

But this time was different.**_ 'M-Max! Run, please!'_**

It shocked the oldest, and she was about to demand to know where she was wheI n a distant scream keened through the still night air.

"That... sounded like....ANGEL!" Nudge said slowly, then suddenly. realization entered her doe brown eyes.

Max let out a wild shriek, and made a dash for the cave entrance when Fang grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around to face him.

"What did she say? I saw that look on your face, she told you something." Mocha eyes bored into Max's lighter ones.

"She told me to run." She admitted softly.

"Then maybe she has a plan. Maybe we _should_ run a-"

"She's six, for heaven's sake! What kind of plan could she possibly have?!"

And with that, Max burst forth, and flew out of the cave.

"Stay here! Iggy you're in charge!" The raven snapped over his shoulder as he took off after the girl.

A silence filled the cave for a brief period of time.

"Should....Should we go after them?" It was Nidge who broke the silence.

"Usually, I would be all for it....But I can't put you two in danger. We'll stay and wait it out." Despite his words, it was obxious Iggy wanted nothing more than to follow the two oldest, buthe would never be able to forgive himself if Gazzy or Nudge got hurt. Especially Nudge.

Dark began to lighten, then darken again, and yet still no sign of Max or Fang anywhere.

It was creeping up on their third night when the two finally showed up. Had it been a lighter atmosphere, or had Angel came back with them, Iggy would have made a comment about the leaves Nudge pointed out that were lodged in the two eldests hair, or the tired tone of Max's voice. But now just wasn't the time.

"She's not anywhere in the forest. They must have taken her." Fang muttered.

Max didn't say anything, instead she shuffled a few feet before collapsing.

Nudge clung to her boyfriend with tears streaming down her cheeks, while Gazzy just stood with his head down, making his bangs shadow his eyes. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he punched the stony cave wall.

"THEY TOOK MY SISTER!"

The rest of the night was quiet and woeful. This war had taken one of their own, and suddenly everything was so hard again

--

"But this picture isn't taken in a cave." Anabell murmured.

"No, I'm explaining what happened to cause the atmosphere in this picture." Ella answered as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"I-Is Angel dead?"

Ella only gave a sad smile.

* * *

**Yeah...That was pretty sad. It gets better...In a few chapters. Kinda.**

**Well, review and tell me if this chapter is better than the last one.**


	6. Of BreakDowns and Phonecalls

**

* * *

**

Okay... I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend. I had the next chapter all printed out and pretty, I was about to save when -poof- my computer froze, and when it came back online or whatever you want to call it, everything was gone. I had been working on the chapter for approximately three hours. I was pissed, and ended up crying I was so mad. And trust me, that takes a lot.

**Anyway, the winner of the challenge is Blackberry01. I commend all the others that entered, everyone had great characters, but I had to narrow it down to one.**

**Anywhoo, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"What are they going to do?" Anabell asked, blue depths shining with sadness for people she had never met.

"You'll see." Was the women's reply as she patted her granddaughter on the head.

--

"Max, you need to eat." Nudge pleaded as she pushed some of the breakfast Iggy made towards Max. The blonde didn't respond verbally, instead simply shaking her head in a negative answer, though her stomach growled it's complaint. Nudge sighed in defeat, knowing trying to make the leader eat would only end in tears on her part. It had happened before, and would probably happen again.

It had been a week since Angel was taken. The first three days, Max had been gone, scouring the forest to make sure they couldn't find her anywhere. When they had finally come back, she had ate at least a few bites of whatever Iggy happened to make that night. That all changed this morning, in which when everyone woke up, she was staring blankly at nothing, brown eyes blank and emotionless. Not a word had passed her lips since they returned from their fruitless search.

"Hey, Ig, I'm going to town." Fang got a strange look, but Iggy didn't say anything.

The flight to the small town, which was approximately ten minutes away from their hide-out, seemed longer than should as Fang debated with himself about whether this was the right decision or not.

"It has to be done." He told himself firmly before really pouring on the speed to reach the town.

The little voice at the back of the raven's mind returned full force when he reached his destination, and stood ready to something that could either help them immensely or seal their doom. Slowly, he dropped a few quarters he had scavenged into the shiny silver slot, hearing a heart 'cla-thunk' when they joined the others that had already been paid. Holding the chunky black phone to his ear, Fang quickly reached a hand into his dirty, bloodied jeans pocket to bring out a paper folded neatly. His fingers shook slightly as they skittered across the keypad,pushing in the number that was scrawled daintily across the piece of salvation clutched in his hand.

After a few tense moments of forver echoeing ringing, a stern yet at the same time motherly voice rang out over the line, "Hello? pet care, how may I help you?"

"Um... Dr.M? It....It's Fang." He wasn't sure what to say. Now that he was here, this whole idea seemed even stupider than before.

"Oh!"

"Y-yeah."

A long silence spread over the line before she asked, "Well, what's wrong? I get the feeling this isn't a call just to talk about the weather."

Fang gulped."No, it's Ma. She's a complete wreck, and having a total meltdown. She won't eat and hasn't said a word all week."

"What triggered the breakdown. Something drastic must have happened to cause a reaction this bad. Like culture shock, almost." There was the dreaded question that Fang had been dreading. After all, saying it would make this whole thing seem more real, and that was the last thing Fang wanted this to be.

"A-Angel's missing." Finally, the words made it past his parched throat and filled the line.

"What town."

Fang searched his memory for the name of the town, then recalled Nudge calling out the name when they first arrived.... A little over a week ago when Angel was still there.

"Basonville"

"Oh...Hmm. I'll be there tomorrow about noon. Wait for me at the north side of town, just off of the major highway. It's a small town and really hard to miss this highway. Trust me."

"Alright."

"Bye. Oh, and Fang? Keep Max sane. You're the only one who can reach her now." And with that, the line went dead. Fang hung the phone back on the hook, before sighing forlornly.

--

"Max had a break down? Was it wise for Fang to call Dr.M?" Questions burst forth from Anabell as soon as her grandmother finished speaking. One look at Ella instantly had the sapphire eyed girl feeling horrible. The woman looked so sad, because, Anabell realized with a jolt, she had known these people. "We can stop if you need to..."

Instantly, Ella seemed to be happier. "Why would we do that. The exciting stuff just started happening! I know how this story ends, and you do not. Therefore it's my job to tell you." ANd with that, the elder smiled and continued her story.


	7. Of Car Rides and Empty Eyes

**Ahh! Short chapter. Thanks again to Cupid's Jinx!**

* * *

"So Dr.M comes to get the flock?"

Ella nodded, and the blue eyed girl gave her a prompting look.

"Well, true to his word, Fang went to the edge of town, and on the second day we arrived..."  
--

Fang was just about to turn around and head back to where he came from when a dark van pulled up and Ella bounded out.

"Where is she?"

"We have to go to the cave. Hopefully she's still asleep." The last part was murmured mainly to himself, but the two Martinez females still heard him. Though, Fang noted absently, asleep wasn't really a correct term. Comatose, and dead-to-the-world touched a little closer to home, but it was too morbid in the current situation to say that.

The trek through town was silent, save for Fang occasionally giving directions toward the forest. Once they arrived at their destination, they all climbed out to start the journey through the moss covered trees that hid their home for the past week from sight.

Fang sighed when they stood facing a cliff face dotted with occasional cave.

"I'll go get them." Without giving the other two a chance to respond, he snapped open his wings to fly up to the correct cave mouth. Soon, soft muttering of voices in conversation radiated down. Slowly, all voices stopped and resorted to soft scuffling of moving feet.

Max was the first one to fly, her spotted wings flapping unevenly in descent. It was obvious on everyone's faces that they had all hoped she would have remained asleep.

They all marched silently back to the large, black van. Everyone fit into the vehicle…barely. One more person, and someone would have been lapping it all the way back. One more person meant Angel, which meant they wouldn't be here at all.

The trip back was long, and silent. It had been a week, and though no-one wanted to say or even think it, they knew Angel was probably dead. But to think that, or dare to believe it was pure blasphemy.

"We're here." Ella's quiet voice broke the silence that had stretched for nearly five hours.

The last thing the brown haired girl noticed were Max's desolate, heartbroken eyes.

Empty eyes.

--

Anabell was stunned. She could never imagine the proud, leaderly girl in the first picture to look so much like an empty husk, as her grandma described her


	8. Of News Reports and Bodies Found

**Well, it's here. -pokes chapter-**

**Welcome to the insanity of Ecoes of War, Seperate Entity!**

**I have a feeling this is going to be short again. And sad, but we finally get past the picture that we've been on for three chapters after this.**

**On a different note, I'd thought I'd touch base on eyecolor really quick, since I had questions about it...**

**Max's eyes are brown (pulled straight from the manga), while Fang's are so dark they're almost black. Iggy's are a pale pale blue with the white mist over them, and Nudge's are hazelish. Ella's are green, Gasman's are blue, and Angel's are a shade darker blue than Gazzy's, and Anabell's are blue. There, crystal clear?**

**On a totally random note, the countdown has begun. I bet some are scratching their heads, so I'll go ahead and spill. I'm getting married! I've been engaged since the fourth, but well...**

**Anyway, on with the story. -Triumphant pose-**

* * *

"The picture was taken later that day. This next picture," Ella turned the page and tapped another plastic covered picture, "was taken about two days later."

Anabell stared, captivated, at the picture. She felt sad just looking at it, Everyone except Angel, though the girl hadn't expected her to be in it, was crowded around a medium sized television, the eery blue-ish white light bouncing off the five children, highlighting a tear on Max's cheek, seeing as she was the closest to the camera.

"What happened?" Anabell was almost afraid of the answer, but she was perched at the top of an emotional roller coaster, and it was too late to get off, leaving her waiting for the inevitable plunge.

--

Gazzy was sprawled in the green recliner that resided in the Martniz den, one leg thrown over the arm of the recliner with his head cradled in his hand which rested against the opposite arm, watching the news. It had become a habit of his since they had started staying there.

"Breaking news! Body of what appears to be a young girl found in the Kitichi forest, which starts at the edge of Basonville. Witnesses reported seeing a black van pull up and the people vanish into the forest. Sadly, no one got the license plate numbers. No one recognized the child from the town, and no missing persond reports have been filled out that match the body, po-" Gazzy immediatly realized that this could be bad. Very bad.

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!" He hollered at the top o his lungs, and within seconds he heard the pounding of feet on the stairwell. Gazzy lept from his position in the recliner to turn up the sound just as he felt the rest of the flock stop to stare at the t.v.

A picture of a small, broken, bloodied body with wide open blue orbs, and a mop of golden hair above an open pink mouth.

A gasp sounded from the doorway, which sat sideways from the couch and the flock. "That looks like..." It was Nudge who spoke this from the couch, before she cut herself off, not anle to finish her own sentence.

"We all knew it was a possibility. After all, killing us would solve the whole war issue." Iggy spat bitterly, dropping to the couch and pulling his ark skinned girlfriend to him as she started sobbing.

Ella stood in the doorway, Angel's camera kept snuggly in her palm, staring transfixedly at the heart wrenching scene. With slow cautious movements, she snapped a picture,thankful the television's droning drowned out the click, before she scuttled back upstairs. They had just sufffered a horribly loss, one Ella couldn't connect with. No one could deny that the image of seeing Angel laying there in a pile of leaves and muck, covered in blood had to rip apart her flock's spirits. They had raised the little girl since she was an infant, and now she had died alone in the forest, only thinking about warning her family to get away.

Ella ley them mourn alone. None of the flock was seen well into the next day.

--

"They found Angel's body? How badly did this affect Max?" Ella sighed.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

**Yes, I am evil. But I'm awesome. I'm the awesomeness of evil.**

**-sings- I'm bringing evil back.**

**Sorry, Im done. REVIEW!! -waves-**


	9. Of Kisses and Funerals

**Sorry this took so long! It's been hectic lately... But I'm back!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Hopefully no one gave up on me. But anyway.**

**The reason this took so long is that I've been sick with swine flu and strep mixed into one giant fist of ick. Yeah. It was awful. Luckily, there was no hospitilazation needed, so.**

* * *

"I think we should have a funeral for her." Nudge murmured, twisting her and Iggy's hands together.

They were all gathered around the dusty wooden table that sat in the Martinez's kitchen. Nudge was sitting snuggly in Iggy's lap, their hands now intertwined. Both had tearstained cheeks and red eyes, as did the rest of the flock.

--

Anabell sighed softly as her grandmother turned the page.

"This picture was taken by Nudge later that night." Ella explained.

Anabell was slightly shocked at the quality of this picture. It was fuzzy and lines blended together, making colors smear and run.

She could tell it was Max and Fang on the couch in the den, and she could see that Fang had a grip on Max's wrist; his flesh blended in with Max's too high for it to her hand, and that their knees were touching. Other than that, this picture disclosed nothing.

Later Anabell would learn just how accurate that picture was to what was actually happening.

--

Max sighed as she flopped down on the couch. Her day had been long and hard, listening to tham all plan Angel's funeral.

Suddenly, a shadow settled over her prone form, causing Max to snap up, only to settle back into the worn cusions once she saw who it was.

"Hey, Fang." The blonde crossed her legs, leaving her sitting indian style, allowing her dark haired counterpart to sit down.

Fang took her silent invitation, sitting down without a word before bringing his dark eyes to bore into the chocolate orbs of the leader.

"What's wrong?"

Max puffed out a breath irritably.

'Trust Fang to know somethings bothering me.'

"Well, everyone's obsessing over Angel's funeral." She began, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"Don't you want people to know about Angel's death?"

Max scoffed, "I would of she were dead. And she's not."

A dark eyebrow rose regally. "What do you mean?"

"Angel isn't dead. I can feel it."

--

Anabell gaped.

"Nudge heard that?"

"Not quite."

--

Fang suddenly leaned forward, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from the girl's. Max uncrossed her legs, pressing her knee into Fang's as she planted a foot firmly on the floor.

And then, they were kissing. Max noticed vaguely, in the part of her mind not absolutely overwhelmed by Fang's hot mouth, that his hand had wound itself around her wrist, as thoug he was afraid she would run away.

Over in the doorway, Nudge stood, camera in hand, a wicked grin on her face. She took a picture before turning and running, not noticing the blurred quality the movement had cause.

--

Ella covered her ears as Anabell shrieked happily about Max and Fang.

"Yeah! I knew it!"

Grandma Ella smiled wryly as she turned the page.

In this photo, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella were standing in what appeared to be the kitchen, all clad in black dresses or tuxes. Anabell noted with dismay that Max wasn't there.

--

"Max! The least you could do is go." Nudge pleaded with the blonde teenagger, who was sitting resolutely at the table, still dressed in her sleep pants and a black tanktop, her sleep mussed ponytail hanging slightly to the left.

"It's stupid to have a funeral for someone who's not dead."

Nudge smoothed out her black dress again, before turning and leaving.

Max sighed before standing and trudging her way back up to Ella's room, where she had been sleeping the night before.

They wouldn't see her cry.

The funeral was long, sad, and jam packed. The flock had decided to make it a public funeral, meaning now the church that they were having the funeral in was filled with screaming kids and stuffy looking adults.

"Don't see why they're making something so morbid into a carnival." Dr.M murmured, her hands resting on Ella's black clad shoulders.

--

Anabell couldn't help it. She pitied Max. The girl was still just a teenager, a kid really, and yet now all this was happening to her. And here she was, fooling herself into thinking that Angel was alive when that fact was indisbutably wrong.


	10. Of Torture and Army Generals

**Here's the next chapter, and I wanted to thank everyone again for all the support. Here's the next chapter, and I apologize in advance if it is short, but this is actuallyout of my vacation time. Also, there is no begining look in with Anabell and Ella, but ti does end with one. Well, read and most importantly, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dis all claims of Maximum Ride and those associated characters.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Blue eyes opened hazily, not surprised to find thew same dank, grizzly cell she had woken up to for the past.... How long had it been? The small blonde wasn't sure how many days her imprisonment had lasted, but she knew that it was entirely too long.

Her feathers were limp and filthy, barely hangiong on her frail, slight wing bones. The girl was sure of she had the chance to try and fly, she would just bite the dust, and her fragile bones would splinter under the attempt.

_'If I escape at all.' _The thought echoed menacingly around Angel's tired brain before she could stop it.

Suddenly, a loud bang resonated through the small, enclosed space, making the ocean eyed girl flinch involuntarily.

Heavy combat boots hit the floor with a rhythmic thump-thump, making Angel's insides churn with fear. She wanted Max and Fang appear. She wanted to hear Iggy's infamous cackling followed by the tell-tale sound of a bomb detonating, and the sound of this place crumbling down around those damned scientists ears.

But none of that happened, instead a man with a cleanshaven face, and buzz-cut salt-and-pepper hair stepped forward to disrobe himself of the swathing shadows. He pulled back his ruddy lips in half sneer, half grimace, the only reaction form the experiment was the raising of a petite eyebrow. If there was one thing Angel had learned through watching Max anad Fang at the school was to never let them know that they were getting to you.

The man turned his head sharply, the cracking of the tendon in his neck making it apparent that it wasn't just the girl's exhausted mind playing tricks on her.

"Where are they? We swept the whole forest, looked up every god damned tree there is. We can't find your little friends. I heard you have these freaky mind powers, can't you track them or some shit?" The man barked, his voice coming out coarse and harsh from what the prisoner guessed was a lifetime of military training. She wasn't completely sure she was suppose to answer as hazed eyes latched on to the three thick lines of scar tissue that gleamed in the low light of the dank prison.

"i-I can't track them, I swear."

The man snarled and the turned sharply on his heels, and said in a menacing voice that bounced off the damp walls of this personal hell that Angel was trapped in.

"We'll find them. Even if we have to turn over moss covered rock and stone in this country, we will win this war. You hear me little girl?"

--

Anabell gaped. Angel was alive!

"See? Max's gut has never been wrong before, and this is just an example. Angel was definetly alive, and was inprisoned in a prisoner of war camp, thoughshe was kept in a high security section that only top war generals and other major war conspirators." Ella nodded knowingly.

Anabell turned shocked eyes towards her grandmother. She guessed she would simply have to learn to trust these kids alittle more; after all the were extraoridnary for making it this far.

* * *

**And there it is. Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Of Packing Up And Supposed Goodbyes

**Even though I only got three reviews, I wanted to go ahead and upload this since I realized this story has made to 90 reviews! The person who puts in the 100th review will get a story of their choice or a chance to cameo in the story!**

**Anyway. Heres the next chapter!

* * *

**

Anabell stared at the newly presented picture with sad eyes. Only Max even had the slightest clue the Angel was even alive!

They were all still in their funeral clothes, even Max was still clad in her night clothes, though now her hair was free of the messy ponytail, allowing to frame her face in long, unruly chunks of golden blonde tresses. They were in a height line, and whether they assembled that way or on their own or if Dr.M had told them to do so was unknown to the girl gazing at the photo, but in either situation it still looked odd. This new assembly out Max smack dab in the middle of the line, looking squished, and uncomfortable between Fang and Nudge. No one was smiling, not even her grandmother, who looked out of place, and odd standing at the back towards the wall, emerald eyes gleaming from behind a curtain of deep brown that hung in wisps around the orbs that had already been outlined in black eyeliner,

--

Dr.M snapped the button to take the picture, glad to be able to get one last picture before the flock fled. Max had pointed out that the funeral had been very public, and therefore they were in danger. So, as a flock, they decided to continue on their way to New York. That had been where they were headed from the start, and now, though they were one short, it was unanimous that they should complete their journey- for Angel. After all, what would it do for her memory if they gave up now? Even if Max thought the girl was still alive out there somewhere, and was well enough to try and preserve her own memory, the blonde didn't argue that point if got the rest of the remaining flock to leave.

So they loaded up their packs with the clothes that Dr.M had washed, and even a few outfits that the vet had bought herself. Max and the others had been on their way to change clothes when the mother had ushered them all into the kitchen to click that one last picture of the kids she had taken to seeing as her own children.

After the flash, and a motherly smil from the camera handler at that time, Max herded her remaining flock to go change.

In an attempt to perserve the memory, the woman grabbed the first emory card she could lay her hands on and saved all the pictures to that card.

Later, when they were giving what was supposed to be their last goodbye, Dr.M handed the camera to Nudge discreetly, grinning with a wink. The dark-skinned girl seemed to get the gist, and smiled back half heartedly.

It was for Angel, after all.

--

Anabell gazed up at Ella, looking concerned.

"Do you know the rest of the story?"

The aged face of her once young grandmother pulled up in an amused smile, despite the sadness still lingering in her eyes.

"Of course. Why would I start this if I didn't know the rest of the story?"

Anabell relaxed slightly, and watched as the woman turned the page.

* * *

**Well! We're all done here. Next chapter will probably take a while ^^.**

**Review? *bambi eyes***


	12. Of Notes And Facebook

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This isn't a new chapter (sadly) but it is news.**

**Those who want inside scoops and what-not about this (and my life XD) add me on facebook! I just made one. Just tell me your pen name in the request. And dont be afraid to talk to me XD.**

**So uh... go do that.**


	13. Of Pictures And Haunting Eyes

**New chapter! This is dedicated to JuJukins for just being generally awesome and Sempai for getting the 100 review. This chapter is kinda short, but it's all leading up to something bigger. Much bigger. Ew that sound wrong XD.**

The next picture in the thick leather bound book was an amazing one to say the least. Just looking at it made Anabell want to be able to fly.

The picture was obviously taken whilst in the sky by the way no ground was visible. Instead clear, open blue sky with a few puffy white clouds hung in the air idly. It was like the first picture that began the story, with the campfire, in the essence that no one seemed aware that their picture was being taken. But unlike the camp fire photo, there was no carefree element. Though the sun was shining brightly, and the clouds were all the purest white, it might as well have been midnight in the pouring rain for the kids in the picture.

--

After fiddling with the small, silver camera for a long time, Nudge finally thought she had a decent grasp on how the use it.

So far she had taken the flash off, and put it on anti-shake. The dark skinned girl had fallen back to the rear of their formation almost immediately after they started their flight, tugging her treasure from its hiding place.

It was high noon when the girl finally got brave enough to actually attempt at taking a picture.

No one was talking; the only sound was the wind whispering through their feathers, and the occasional sniffle (it was almost like there was a ghost with a cold with them…It wasn't clear who was actually making the sound, and if it was from crying or a small cold.)

Nudge wasn't sure how loud the shutter would be, or if she had even taken the flash off right.

Throwing caution to the wind, almost literally since the camera nearly flew from her hand due to air currents; the crazy-haired preteen lifted the camera and snapped a picture.

No flash went off, and the sound was covered by the wind that whisked around them in a rush that lifted their wings gloriously.

Nudge quickly tucked the camera (_Angel's camera_, her mind screamed at her) back into her pack, and began to complain loudly about how hungry she was.

"We're about halfway there. We'll stop and take a break, then continue. We may even cross the border by nightfall."

--

"They really left like that?"

"They had to. Anybody could have gotten into the funeral, and we took a fairly recognizable car to and from the service. Anyone could have followed us home." Ella nodded, and then turned the page, brushing her hand fondly over the next picture.

All Anabell could see were those cerulean blue eyes that had called to her from the beginning of her grandmother's tale.

**

* * *

**

Finally done! Please review about what you think that last sentence was about! And add me on facebook.

.


	14. Of Love and Poems

**Sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy with planning, and TAKS and studying for finals. Ugh, I really dislike high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Claimer: I own Angel's camera, JP! You took it away, now give it back! XP**

* * *

"He was the love of my life." Ella whispered, thin fingers tenderly brushing over the heart shaped face in the photo.

Anabell smiled sadlym wishing she didn't already know what had happened to him.

The photo was just Gazzy, and it was obvious they weren't flying anymore, as the scenery was made of lush green trees and grass sparsley poking up through the damp looking dirt.

"Nudge took this when Gazzy saw the camera sticking out of her backpack."

The plastic clung to Ella's skin fleetingly as she gingerly ran her hand over the picture. Anabell felt as though she was intruding on a private moment, like she shouldn't be watching this.

"There are times I wonder what would have happened if I had realized my feelings for him sooner, what would have changed?" The woman whispered, green eyes swimming with the ghosts of her past.

"Grandma..." Ananbell said, sympathetic gaze locked on the older. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, Ella cut her off quickly.

"Don't even start, child. This is an important story to me, and I'm going to tell it. If you keep this up, I may think you don't _want_ to hear it." She managed a weak smile before she began the story of this particuliar picture.

"Why do you have this?" Gazzy hissed, flashing the camera at the dark skinned girl.

"Dr.M gave it to me. Don't you want to do this for Angel? She wanted to do this for us, for our memory."

The blonde boy stopped, and his shoulders dropped slightly.

"I guess." He finally whispered, eyes downcast as he remembered Angel's intent with the camera.

"Well then let me take a picture of you. I want to get one of everyone individually. And Iggy's will be while he's asleep, if I can get away with it." Nudge smiled at the mental picture of her boyfriend asleep.

"Then take one, I dont care."

The girl hesitated for moment, obviously not expecting him to give in, before raising the camera to snap a picture. The Gasman's face filled the frame, still looking lingeringly sad, but putting on a brave face.

The shutter clicked nearly soundlessly, and the screen went black for a moment before the final result popped up. Nudge examined it with a critical eye for a moment before deciding it was up to standard and turning the camera off.

"How'd... How'd you ever make this book, meet up again?"

"He came back. They did. The album took a while even after we all began living together. I printed out the pictures as soon as I could though, and made this book, for the memories." She paused before asking a final question; "You remember that poem at the beginning?"

Anabell wasn't sure where this was going, but she decided to humor the war survivor, and nodded.

"Angel wrote it."

* * *

**Don't hate me! The faster you review, the faster I update!**


	15. Of Mischeivous Eyes And Safe Houses

**Yes, I'm finally updating.**

"_Angel? _But how?" Anabell finally sputtered, staring at the woman next to her.

"All in good time. Now, on with the story."

The next picture was of a girl with long auburn hair. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously in a vaguely Iggy-esque way.

"Who is she?" Anabell asked, letting her last question fall unanswered.

"Isis Tremblay."

"Who's there? These are our woods!" Max tensed at the shout, before quickly meeting each of her remaining flock's eyes.

Just as they were about to up and away, a fair skinned arm appeared through the shrubbery. Max wondered vaguely how Iggy didn't hear her approaching, but let it go; they all slipped up occasionally.

They had all tensed for a fight, expecting for the person to attempt to capture them despite being in the only country they thought was safe. The world was full of surprises; instead of the Eraser or armed gun men they had all been expecting to form from the pale limb turned into a tall, thin girl with long auburn hair and green eyes that reminded them all subconsciously of a certain young Martinez girl, only with Gazzy's usual glint (the old Gasman, who wasn't mourning the death of his baby sister. Who used to set whitecoats on fire, and randomly turn on the sprinklers. The Gazzy that they all wanted back just like they wanted to bring Angel back from the realm of the unliving).

"Oh my gosh!"

This girl looked absolutely thrilled at finding five dirty, skinny, bloodied children hiding in a forest, all cowering around a slowly dying fire, looking miserable and lost.

_Okay, that's a little creepy._

"I know you! You're the flock!" Her hands came to clasp together as she stared at them expectantly.

The leader froze. What could she really say? 'Nope. We just look a lot like them.' (Which may have worked, had a certain dark skinned flock member not had her wings out in preparation for flight.) So, the blonde did the best she could do; sit there and blink a few times at the obnoxiously loud girl, hoping the other would just go away. But, of course it just didn't work that way.

"I knew it! My family is a big supporter of your cause. We even helped fund the safe house the government built!"

The brown eyed girl felt like her brain had shorted out. _Does not compute_, she thought dryly as she tried to imagine people actually donating money to build a safe house for them.

"Wuh?" It probably didn't even count as a word, though Max had meant to say the well thought out sentence that had formed in her mind, complete with nouns, verbs, and adjectives. Maybe her brain _had_ shorted out.

"If you follow me, I can get you to someone who can explain better."

Max tried to protest, tried to say no that this wasn't safe for her flock but soon they were trekking through the foliage after the spasmodic teen (who was no more than a year or two older than Max), no one really listening as the colorfully dressed girl bubbled off happily.

Not even Nudge was in the mood to talk.

Honestly, the man they ended up talking to wasn't what they were expecting _at all._ He was young, maybe twenty six or so, and introduced himself as Dean. Flashing white teeth that Nudge was sure were only that perfect due to some orthadontical intervention, the man immediately launched into a speech that sounded entirely too rehearsed about how he was so sorry for their loss, but he was glad that the remaining flock had arrived unharmed. New York, in a show of support for their plight, had built a safe house for them to hide out in while the governments met to arrange a peace treaty.

The girl who had found them admitted that the safe house had been her family's idea (her family being her mother Raquel, and her sister, Amory.) They would be providing everything for the flock during their stay, if they chose to stay at the haven.

Nudge was fairly amazed at the size of their 'house,' but the normally talkative girl knew there was something else she had to do before she could fawn over the house or settle in. While the rest if the remaining flock squabbled over rooms, Nudge quietly pulled Isis aside.

"Can I, um, take a picture of you?" She asked nervously, not really sure what to expect.

"Sure, but what for?" Nudge was already tugging the small camera out of her pocket and taking aim just as Isis smiled and held up a 'v' for victory hand sign, showing off the mass of rainbow bracelets that adorned her wrists.

"It's for Angel." Was the only explanation she gave before putting the camera away.

Anabell took another frosted animal cracker, still staring in shock at the picture.

"So that's the end? They just stayed there until the government took care of everything?" It looked like they were running out of pictures, pages, and story, to Anabell at least.

"You should know better than that, Ana." Ella teased her granddaughter, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. And so, the page turned.

* * *

**Please review! And don't forget to favorite and/or subscribe!**


	16. Of Raids And Posers

"This picture takes place about three and a half weeks later." Ella explained, pointing delicately to the next picture: a chaotic ensemble of bloodied flesh, blurred wings, and hairy wolf men.

"What in the world?"

"This picture was never meant to be taken. It wasn't planned, and no human pushed the button. Maybe it was a fluke, or maybe it was fate."

They were all in the house's living room, joking and laughing. The atmosphere was still tense, and somewhat sad, but Isis was obviously trying to lighten it up as she and her sister, Amory, danced in the middle of the spacious room, giggling neurotically as jokes flew, and an upbeat rhythm pounded from the stereo.

"We're so glad to have you, and I want you all to feel safe here, because you are!" Their mother, Raquel, was a slight woman with dark hair, and greenish-blue eyes. Amory looked a lot like her mother, with dark brown hair that looked almost black, and blue eyes that help deep mysterious depths.

"Yeah, I guess." Nudge said, lazily picking at the food left on her tray. It almost seemed inconsiderate, but the woman gave them this spiel every ten to twenty minutes, and no one wanted to really talk.

Tension hung in the air, due to the difference in ideas revolving around the peace treaty being worked on; Nudge and Iggy were glad that the war was ending, and that they would be free. Max, Fang, and Gazzy, on the other hand, were unhappy and felt like Angel's death wasn't being avenged this way.

It was about midnight when the human family retired to their rooms, leaving Max and her band of mutants sitting in the living room, all droopy eyed and tired, yet not quite ready to call it a day and go to their separate rooms. It was silent, them all basking in the sense of familiarity they felt around one another until Iggy threw in the towel and stood, dragging an exhausted Nudge with him. And, of course, it all went to hell from there.

The glass that was resting calmly in it's panes just moments before splintered inward, announcing the arrival of the huge Erasers that were now clambering through the broken windows, all already morphed and looking feral with long jaws and teeth snapping together like the flock was a seven course meal.

The small group of five erupted into absolute chaos. Max grabbed Gazzy, and ushered him out through the back door, Fang hot on their heels. Iggy and Nudge remained dazed for a moment, and that was all the time the Erasers needed to divide in half, one group going after the escaping bird kids while the rest turned their yellow fangs on the remaining two, who had finally realized what was happening and had begun fighting their way through the swarm.

"Augh!" Nudge spun on her heel at the pained cry, identifying it as her boyfriend's. The dark skinned girl winced as Angel's camera fell out of her pocket and flashed, momentarily stunning and blinding Iggy's attackers. She swooped elegantly to snatch it back up before grabbing the blind boy's arm and hauling him off the ground. The Erasers were on them at once, but the couple was already out the door.

When she saw that some Erasers had followed, Max had automatically ordered that they split and meet at the bat cave they had found a few days prior. This was where Gazzy had been for the last hour and half, becoming more worried by the minute because this was exactly like what happened Angel, and they could be dead and all other awful scenarios ran through his head, each making the boy sick to stomach. And as time continued to trickle by, Gazzy became increasingly worse, because he knew Max was absolutely ruthless when it came to Erasers, and it shouldn't be taking them this long unless….

Finally, he gave in and curled into a small, fragile ball, holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

It was sometime later when they all finally made it to the cave. Iggy and Nudge were the first after Gazzy, both looking pale and battle beaten. Iggy had three long, parallel slashes extending from just under his left eye, each oozing fat droplets of crimson life liquid. Nudge's upper arms were a mess of darkening bruises and blood seeping cuts.

Once the two had landed, no words were needed. The three stood there, in an odd, almost triangular shape, all scrutinizing each other for a long moment (except Iggy, but it seemed he was studying each breath drew and every little scuff of feet against the gritty stone floor. It was a little nerve wracking, but the two youngest middle children were used to it.)

Finally, the blind boy heaved a sigh, and took a step backwards, followed by a quick, small turn and then stalked off. Nudge stared at the third eldest's back for a moment before she dropped to the floor.

"Fang, what-"Max began, blinking in surprise when a pale hand covered her mouth. She felt vaguely like Nudge for a moment.

"I need to tell you something. And I know now might not be the right moment, but I finally worked up the courage, and if I stop now…" The raven trailed off, offering a small, barely there smile that was really just a small upturn of his mouth at the corners. Before Max could ask him what he was talking about, warm, dry lips were pushed against hers, followed by a tongue that swiped across her bottom lip, taking advantage of her small gasp as it pushed forward, mapping out the moist cavern of her mouth. The leader was in absolute shock, and it took a long moment before she the thought finally processed that _Fang_ was kissing _her. _Fang was _kissing _her! After a few moments of this sentence repeating itself, the blonde began to hesitantly respond, opening her mouth wider and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Maximum Ride." The younger said as soon as they broke for air, one hand brushing tenderly through a section of hair that had come free of her braid. He was staring at her with those impossibly deep, dark eyes that she had always been able to read like a book. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, a sharp snap came from outside the small cave Fang had pulled the elder into not ten minutes before.

"Split?"

"Yeah, old oak tree back towards the house."

Which really meant, '_Bat cave.'_

And they fled.

It was fifteen minutes later that Fang made a soft touchdown at the edge of their small hide out. Nudge sprang up at the sound, but once she saw who it was, she sank back down to continue dragging her fingers through the layer of dirt like sand that covered the floor.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy finally asked, somewhat hesitantly, like he was afraid of the answer.

"Right here!" All of them jumped about ten feet in the air at the shout.

"Max?" Fang called, tentatively.

"Yep," the blonde bounded into the cave. "Sorry I took so long! Had some problems getting rid of them."

She beamed at them all before waltzing in a few steps to plop down next to Nudge, who leaned away from her apprehensively.

Fang blinked a few time at the eldest before declaring in an even voice, "You are not Max."

"They finally got together! Wait, was that the real Max?"

Ella smiled, and nodded.

"So where's the real Max?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" The woman winked before turning the page to display the next picture, ignoring her granddaughter's whining.


	17. Of Torture And Love Letters

**Terribly sorry about how long it's taken me to post this. If it makes it any better, I've been working on a new project that is almost complete now.**

**It's a follow up to this story and will only be about five or six chapters, and will be called Echoes Of Tortured Souls. Then I'll start posting Surreal Dreams. Full agenda, huh!**

**Warning: There is torture in this chapter. Maybe not just great, heart wrenching torture, but hey I tried. If your squeamish, you may skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Now," the photo album was placed next to the little box of animal crackers, still open and ready to tell it's story, "this next part has no picture, but is just as much part of this story as the pictures."

Anabell hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Max writhed, the metal cuffs rubbing painfully against the tender skin of her wrists, and tearing it in several places. Droplets of blood pooled on the cool surface of the chair that was holding her down.

"You have to have some kind of hide out! Tell me where it is." He was right in her face, breath rank and eyes crazed. The captive did what instinct told her, just lie she always did in these situations- which she found herself in too many times these days; she spit in his face, saliva mixing with blood from the hits she had already taken. It made her feel infinitely better to see the look of surprise flicker across his face- before it was replaced by scary, uncontrollable rage that is.

BANG!

Pain exploded in her shoulder, and warmth leaked down her shirt and over her back, running like liquid.

'_Blood_' Her mind told her automatically, almost as though she was diagnosing someone else, from a book or a movie, it continued, cataloguing the bullet still lodged in her shoulder and the rapid spreading on the crimson rose of pain. When the leader finally looked back up at the man, he was grinning insanely, and holding a semi-automatic pistol.

'_The bastard shot me!_' The pain was mind numbing, but Max had been through much worse. She could handle it, she knew she could.

"That hurt? Tell me, and I'll let you go. I'll stop the pain." The general practically purred the last part, caressing her sickeningly with his words. The girl didn't even grace him with an answer, simply turned her head away resiliently in the universal 'I'm ignoring you' sign.

"You bitch!" It actually scared her how fast he could go from one extreme to the other so fast. As a glint of silver flashed through the air, and excruciating pain exploded in her hand, Max realized one thing; she had to give him an answer, even if it was totally fabricated and untrue, otherwise he would kill her. She was no use to anyone dead.

A loud, keening noise erupted through the air as the pain increases and in the back of her mind, Max realizes her torturer is twisting the knife slowly, grinning a Cheshire Cat grin. The blonde realizes with a jolt that it's her screaming, the sounds suddenly clearer, bouncing off the walls and bouncing back at her mockingly.

"I don't know! Idon'tknow! Idon'tknowIdon'tknow!"

And in the confusion, his words cut through like a blade, calm and quiet, "Yes you do." The tray of sadistic tools gleamed excitedly in her peripheral vision, and Max _knew_ she had to tell him _now_.

"Okay! I do! I know!" She drew in a ragged breath, gathering her wits and trying to come up with a believable lie. "They cut through the forest, and went to the ocean, okay? There's a cave there, impossible to miss. Please, _please, _stop!"She finished with a pant, hand twitching around the knife still lodged in her hand.

"Ahh, thank you." The man pulled out the knife, running his tongue over the blade while locking eyes with Max. Slowly, he took the knife and dragged it down her collarbone. It was a thin line that bled scarcely, but it still added to the pain ravaging her body. He then trailed his weapon down her arm, not breaking skin.

"I told you!"

He was in her face again, so close she could count the hair follicles on his shaven face, and smell his rancid breath again. It made her gag this time momentarily as he laughed eerily in her ear, warm air from his lungs ghosting over the shell of it teasingly. Max thought she might barf. "I just can't stop though…" He practically giggled. The blonde grit her teeth hard, gathered her strength, before swinging her head and headbutting her captor.

He stumbled back, holding his head, and spitting insults at her through a blood mouth and nose. And then he was upon her, raining her with a tirade of punches, fists flying rapidly. Max's head jerked to and fro as several caught her in the face, the rest aimed at her screaming shoulder and most definitely shattered collarbone.

When he finally stopped, Max peered at him through her filthy bangs, and the blood pouring from the cut above her eyebrow from the others ring had caused, and asked in a rasping, pain filled voice, "How did you know where we were?"

She wasn't expecting an answer, just more pain, but instead the man grinned at her with a mouth full of yellow teeth that were disgusting and made Max shudder almost painfully. When she got back home, she was making everyone brush their teeth, like, a million times. If she got home at all, her mind whispered despairingly.

But the man did answer, lips stretched into a grin and eyes laughing, "We intercepted a letter. Sent from an unregistered safe house all the way to one Valencia Martinez's house. We were already watching them pretty closely. The letter made it through. Even I'm not cruel enough to trash a _love letter_. Maybe you should pay more attention to those bird freaks of yours. Especially that Gasman kid." And then his fist was flying at her again, punching her harder than he had before, as hard as he could even, and her head snapped to the side and a spray of blood flew from her nose.

Max woke up later, alone in her cell, the only sign the whole affair hadn't been a dream was her mangled hand, and sore, bruised, bloodied body.

* * *

**Please review! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. And I hope my torture scene was good for all the sick kids out there:)**


	18. Of Clones and Abandonment

**This is story is rapidly coming to a close, but I still LOVE reviews**** Some for this chapter would be amazing. **

**I also have some sad news for those who follow my other stories, as soon as school is over, I will no longer be doing long stories or very many oneshots for I am going to start working on my own, original story in an attempt to get published. I will continue to post updates on my LJ though!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**(Songs I recommend while reading the rest of the story;**

**Bound To You- Christina Aguilara  
If I Die Young-The Band Perry  
Whataya Want From Me?- Adam Lambert)**

* * *

"I don't know what your talking about! I am Max!" The imposter schreeched before thrashing violently in her makeshift bonds, eyes blazing with a light _their _Max's never had.

"No, you aren't. Lying will get you no where." The dark haired one spoke evenly, calmly. The clone was scared of him. "Just tell me who you are. Maybe we can even help you."

She wanted to tell them, so bad. She wanted to tell them about how when they escaped, she was made as a stand-in, a _replacement_. She was a sick pleasure, not really having a point when she was made, but the scientists had wanted to try and see if they could. It was so wrong, but she couldn't make it change. But maybe he could… If her programming would let her say anything like that. He was the enemy, always had been and always would be.

"The school is a horrible place that twists people. We know that, and I think you do too, and are just too scared to admit it," his tone never changed, but Max II saw how his eyes softened and came to a startling realization; _this boy was in love with her original!_

"A peace treaty has been signed, and as of today, the war is officially over!" A newscaster bubbled excitedly on the old, slightly messed up television that sat on the floor of the abandoned cabin the flock had moved to. Nudge rolled her eyes at the perky woman's attitude; as though the war being over benefitted her. Maybe it did, the dark skinned girl didn't give a _damn_ anymore.

"Where is she?" Fang's voice carried from the cold, nearly bare kitchen area. He sounded close to breaking. He'd looked it since the clone had opened her mouth and thrown filth and snark at them consistently, only to become silent once they moved to the cabin.

"This would be easier if Angel were here." Nudge looked over her shoulder, one dark eyebrow raised in question at the blonde boy sitting on the floor against the far wall, looking miserable and _so young_. His eyes are empty in a way Nudge hasn't seen since they escaped from the school. She gingerly reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

There was a loud yell in the other room, which sounded vaguely like Iggy. Both of the younger two were through the kitchen door in an instant, freezing when the saw Max II looking superior. It was a scary look.

"She's dead by now." For the first time since they had been at the cabin, the clone opened her pretty, little mouth and broke everyone's heart with four simple words. Everyone stared at her in horror as she continued, "They burned down any evidence of their activities. Max was in a prisoner of war camp. It burned to the ground as soon as the peace treaty was signed. It was in the plans all along."

Fang gave an inhuman roar before lunging at Max II. On impact, the old kitchen chair gave a loud crack and the legs gave out.

The dark haired boy was going at her like an animal, hitting the clone so hard her snapped back and forth dangerously.

Iggy and Gazzy hesitate before both dive to restrain the raven, hauling him off the clone roughly.

"Let me at her! _MAX!_" His voice goes from furious to anguished. Nudge squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away.

Max II eyes slant evilly as she adds, "Like you could do much actual damage I look too much like you _beloved_ Max for you to hurt me _too _seriously." Her voice was so _smug_. Nudge wanted to put her in her place and show her just how _seriously_ they can hurt her, because everyone there _knew_ she's not Max.

Fang doubled his efforts at escape, apparently having the same idea as Nudge.

"Get that bitch outta here, Nudge!" Iggy ordered, sweat beading across his pale forehead as he struggles to keep a hold on the thrashing boy.

The dark skinned girl scampered to do as told, dragging the still bound captive into one of the unused bedrooms.

Later, after Fang had calmed down at least a little, they packed up and left. Max II could be heard screaming from the front door, but after they shut it, her voice was gone. Nudge felt bad for a moment about leaving her, then she remembered; Max was dead.

"They just _left_ her there?" Anabell gasped, shocked.

Ella nods, before explaining "They knew she'd escape eventually."

The younger nodded, looking slightly puzzled, but let the issue drop.


	19. Of Ceremonies and People Once Lost

**This is it. The last chapter. I'll probably have the epilogue up shortly after this. And if I get motivated, the prologue of my new, already mostly finished story, Surreal Dreams. I stronlgy suggest you go read it as soon as it's up. And to all my devoted fans; I love you. You've all helped me grow as an author, and I don't know if anyone else can see it, but this story has changed and morphed into something spectacular, to me at least. Okay, enough mushy-ness.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson's sandbox, I'm just adding the water and building the sand castles.**

* * *

The next picture was completely out of contrast with the story; it was Nudge, donned in a flowing white dress that hugged her perfectly down to her hips, at which it flaired out, resting around her like a nest on the velvet looking cushion in what Anabell guessed to be a church. Iggy was seated beside her, pale arm caught halfway in ascent on it's journey rubbing her back, Gazzy was staring at the camera in wonder, looking surprised and overjoyed, Ella at his side, her hand nestled in his even as she was looking at Nudge, who had a slack jawed look of amazement on her face.

"What…?" Anabell finally chanced, blue eyes darting to her grandmother questioningly before returning to the picture.

"Six monthes after the treaty was first announced, the flock had moved in with my mother and I, and mostly given up any hope Max or Angel were alive. Nudge pushed to idea of a 'cleansing ceremony'. We finally all agreed and rented out a church for the day. Everyone except Fang that is… Anyway, it was a closure thing, mainly."

-

The church had been cleaned, and Ella hung fresh picked flowers everywhere she could. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting in the back pew, already dressed and ready to go, talking quietly amongst themselves. Both were dressed in smooth black tuxes, each with different colored ties, Iggy's being white to match Nudge's dress, and Gazzy's a light purple that matched Ella's. Fang's tux was hanging on the pew arm, unworn because the boy refused to come, said he'd never forget Max, and that he didn't want to try.

"This doesn't feel right. _They_ should be here," Ella heard her boyfriend tell Iggy quietly, looking forlorn and older than he should have to have been. No one said they're names anymore, like saying them would solidify that Max and Angel were gone, forevermore.

Nudge swept through the big doors, dark brown eyes seeking out Ella before she drifted over to the other girl with a sigh. It made Ella kind of nervous.

"Can I borrow your phone? The one your mom bought me just died."

Her eyebrows furrow confusedly, but she handed Nudge her cherry red flip phone regardless. "Who are you calling?"

"Fang."

His phone was ringing, trilling shrilly. Fang considered throwing it at a wall, but decided not to. He didn't want to damage Dr. Martinez's property. His caller I.D. reads Ella. He doesn't to talk to her, or anyone for that matter.

The door behind him opens, and a shadow crawls up the tacky wallpaper that Valencia keeps saying she's going to replace soon.

The raven rolls his eyes, realizing Ella had probably been calling to warn him that Nudge was coming to cinvince him to go to her 'cleansing ritual'.

"Go away, you already know I'm not leaving." He orders, head down, phone buzzing noisily in his hand.

"And here I thought I'd get a warm welcome. I can leave if you really want me to." There was affection in her voice, almost overpowered by how sheerly _exhausted_ she sounded. Fang almost thought he'd gone insane, and was seeing people from beyond the grave.

Soon, the couple was settled into a familiar embrace, sinking to the floor together, and as they did, Fang realized he wouldn't _care_ if he was completely bonkers, as long as he had her.

Max smiled, face gaunt and pale but eyes burning with love for him, and he couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to her forehead. She looked exhausted and underfed, but _alive_ and more _real_ than she had been in any of Fang's dreams.

"How?" He finally gasped, squeezing her tighter.

There's a pause, before Max speaks, sounding more broken than Fang even wants to think about, "They poisoned everyone's food, but my guard warned me quietly so I didn't eat. Then, just when they were about to set the building on fire with all the survivors still inside, this scientist snuck Angel and I out. Angel's alive Fang! I knew it all along; I just _felt _it, y'know? She went to the church. That's where Valencia's car was, so she wanted to start there, so I came here." She brings up her hand to swipe at her bangs that had fallen in her face. Fang jolted when he realized how positively _mangled_ it was, but didn't ask about it, sure he would be even more horrified at the answer. He would find out later anyways. Instead, he caught the scarred hand between his own and pressed his dry lips to the tan flesh gently.

Nudge was sitting in one of the last pews, head cradled in dark, dainty hands despondently.

"I can't do this." She whispered to her boyfriend, rubbing her back consolingly.

"But this was your idea," he tried, sighing slightly.

"I'm an idiot!" She cries melodramatically into her hands. She brought her head up. There's a flash, and just as soon as everyone is looking in the direction it came from, another flash of white light blinds them all momentarily, before everyone realizes _who_ is holding the camera.

"Did you guys miss me? Oh, and Nudge, darling, you were right about the white theory we discussed way back when. It looks great on you!" The angelic blonde smiles as a swarm of people are suddenly crowded her, passing her from hug to hug.

"Cleansing ceremony, anyone?" A completely new voice chimes from the door, followed by a tinkling laugh.

They were together, a family, and free. Nothing else really mattered at that point.

**Ja ne! Please review. The only thing left is the epilogue, which actually will not be up until tomorrow probably. I love you guys!**


	20. Of Fairytale Endings and Story Endings

**I guess this is it then. I'm super sorry that this chapter took so long, but I went over and over and over it because it's the last chapter EVER. This is the end of this amazing journey, for me at least. Sorry, gushy moment over I swear. Be sure to go check out my other stories and find me on Facebook. I may soon be publishing an Ebook that you can read, it's an original work, but just contact me for more info.**

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, I just lik building the sandcastles.**

* * *

"That's great! They all deserve a happy ending, after all they've been there." Anabell gushed, sapphire yes closing in bliss, as though she was the one with a happy ending.

A realizing look came over her face a split second later, and Anabell whispered quietly, "Gazzy's dead… What about the others?"

An age old, world weary look stomped over Ella's wrinkles features, forcing the teenager to remember that as cool and hip as her grandmother may have been, she had seen more of the world than Anabell hopefully ever would.

"Max and Fang got married, tried for kids but didn't succeed. Ended up traveling the world together. I still get post cards and the occasional phone call." A pause, before Ella finished, sounding sad, "Nudge and Iggy died in a car wreck three years after the cleansing ceremony."

Anabell gasped, eyes darting to the still open photo album that still had Nudge in all her glory on full display. "That's such a short time together…"

Her grandmother smiled gently at her, consolingly almost, "They made the most of every second. You know about Gazzy, and Angel's still around, made a life for herself and settled down with a nice guy."

It wasn't the fairytale ending, but Anabell realized that life rarely is. Her eyes locked on the photo album.

"The war ended, and life carried on. End of story really. Life is life. Now, darling, it's almost time for your mother to come get you, so why don't you go put this up in the attic?"

The attic was stiflingly hot, but Anabell trudged onward, thick leather book tucked safely under her arm, as though it was sacred, and it was, to her.

She was just about to put it back in it's trunk, but hesitated, flipping open the cover one last time to stare at the words scrawled in Angel's loopy, swirling handwriting, finally understanding the word's meaning.

'_So spread your wings and fly,  
__Reach up and touch the sky  
__Live your life  
__And even through strife  
__Keep holding on.  
__Maybe you trouble will become an intervention  
__And we'll finally be able to find love.'_

She nestled it down into her mother's kimono, and closed the lid, words burned forever into her mind_._

* * *

**Please leave me reviews as a goodbye present pf this story! I'll miss this story.**


End file.
